


Prey

by Shadowslayer1331



Category: Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowslayer1331/pseuds/Shadowslayer1331
Summary: Amelia decides to go for a walk on a rough day, unaware she is about to become the target of an Apex Predator.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Prey

Amelia Watson sighed softly as she closed yet another case file. Today seemed to be dragging for whatever reason. She wasn't sure why but today she didn't feel as energetic or happy as she usually did.

Reaching for the iced tea on her desk she took a small sip, eyeing another file. She needed a break.

Looking out her window a simple idea came to her. A walk through the woods not far from her office. Some personal time away from the job. With a smile and a small nod to herself, she made her decision.

Drinking down the rest of her tea she stood and headed out, closing her office door behind her.

* * *

As Gawr Gura peeked her head around the tree she couldn't help the feral grin that spread across her face. For ten minutes now she had been hunting the clueless detective. Little did she know that when she chose to take a walk alone a certain apex predator would choose her as her prey.

Quickly she snuck behind another tree, this one closer to her target. She licked her fanged teeth in anticipation of her catch. Amelia would never see her coming.

Finally, Ame stopped walking, pulling out her spyglass and kneeling to inspect something on the ground. Looking more closely Gura could see she seemed to be inspecting some of the local flora.

Perfect, Gura thought, she even had her back turned. It was almost as if she were offering herself as a neatly wrapped present.

Slowly Gura began to creep toward Amelia, her tail wagging behind her for a short period before she stopped it. She couldn't risk Ame overhearing anything that would give away her position. She raised her hands, her grin growing wider as she prepared to pounce.

Suddenly Ame began to stand, Guras eyes widening in panic as she looked around for cover. Quickly she stepped behind a large rock, just in time too as Ame turned around to stare at the space she previously occupied.

Why did she suddenly turn around like that? It's not like she could possibly know someone had been stalking her.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Amelia asked gently, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Gura swallowed hard, watching her prey intently. She supposed maybe Ame did know something, however, she obviously didn't know where she was. But as she saw Amelia's eyes lower to the path she felt sweat begin to form on her brow. If Ame found her footprints then it would be all over. She had to act quickly!

Scanning her own surroundings Gura spotted several smaller rocks, her wicked grin returning as she snatched one and tossed it in the opposite direction. As the rock hit one of the trees Amelia quickly stood and turned in that direction.

Now was her chance! Leaping out from behind the rock Gura captured her prey.

* * *

Amelia yelped as she felt two tiny arms wrap around her. Looking back she could see the tiny shark hugging her tightly.

"I got ya Watson!" Gura said with a laugh, smirking up at her victoriously.

Amelia giggled softly as she spun around in Gura's grip, looking down at the small apex predator.

"What are you doing, Gura?" She asked, smiling down at her.

"Isn't it obvious?" She replied, tightening the hug.

"I suppose so, good job catching me Gura," Amelia said with praise, her smile growing as she reached out and hugged the small girl back.

This walk was just what she needed.


End file.
